


Somebody to You

by Happy45



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy45/pseuds/Happy45
Summary: Collection of Brettsey prompts.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 112
Kudos: 197





	1. #1 "I don't know if I want to yell at you or kiss you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Since it's snowing and very cold where I am, it feels like a wrap up warm and write some Brettsey prompts kind of day.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has already sent me through some prompts - I'm so excited to write them! 
> 
> My asks are still open and the prompt list can be found here if you would like to send me one: 
> 
> https://emdeedot45.tumblr.com/post/643006461544448000/prompt-list-2
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first one: "I don't know if I want to yell at you or kiss you"

**Prompt #1 "I don't know if I want to yell at you or kiss you"**

Sylvie was mad.

Normally, it took a lot for her to get mad, but that’s what she was right now. She was mad and frustrated and pissed off and every other synonym under the sun that could be used to describe this situation.

The situation? Well, it started yesterday when she and Mackey had tended to a call at an old cemetery down town. As if the location wasn’t creepy enough, a clown had fallen into one of the open graves and needed medical assistance. Sylvie felt her entire body tense when she saw what they were facing. She _hated_ clowns. They were so deceptive with their painted-on smiles and dirty tricks. But ever the professional, she put her fears to the side focused on the job at hand. She was PIC, she was a mentor to Mackey, she had to show she could handle this.

They couldn’t deal with it alone, however, and needed a manpower assist to get the clown out of the grave. Luckily for them, Engine 40 had been close by and swiftly got the clown out and Sylvie and Mackey quickly got him into the back of the ambo.

“God, I hate clowns…” she’d grumbled as she closed the backdoors to the ambo.

“Really? I always thought they were kind of fun in an entirely stupid way.”

She’d turned around and saw Greg Grainger standing behind her, his hands casually resting in his pockets and a charming smirk on his face that Sylvie figured got him pretty much whatever he wanted.

“No. They’re horribly deceptive.” Sylvie explained.

“Well for someone with a fear you wouldn’t have known with how you handled that.” He praised.

Sylvie scoffed in response, “Ever the professional.”

“Yeah… so, what have you been up to lately? I haven’t really seen you around.” He pried.

She’d been around. Maybe not as much as she’d normally been – nights on her couch with wine and HGTV or wine and girl time with Stella felt much more appealing that being at Molly’s, trying to focus on whoever she was talking to but her mind – and _eyes_ – wandering to Captain Matthew Casey instead. Somehow, they always managed to find each other in a room and it was _infuriating_. She was trying to forget him. How was she supposed to do that when they kept burring holes into each other with their eyes?

Sylvie kept having to remind herself that it was stupid. He’d moved on with the kitten claw sign woman. She needed to find a way to move on too.

She’d shrugged at Grainger when he asked, “Oh you know, here and there…” she said awkwardly.

Mackey opened the ambo door and poked her head out, “You coming? I’m starting to understand why you hate clowns so much, Chuckles will _not_ stop staring at me.”

Sylvie shot her a sympathetic smile, “I’m coming.”

Mackey quickly glanced at Grainger before looking back at Sylvie and giving her _knowing_ eyes. Sylvie then remembered what Mackey had said to her at Molly’s;

_“Girl, clearly you need to get out and have some fun on your own.”_

Sylvie closed the doors behind Mackey. Maybe _this_ was her chance to have some fun. Maybe this was what she needed to forget about Matt Casey. A fun night out with a handsome firefighter.

Though, if he turned out to be a jerk, she was swearing off firefighters for good.

“Hey uh—” she began as she turned back to Grainger. “Do you fancy grabbing a drink tomorrow? I mean, it’s not a big deal, I’ll just be at Molly’s and maybe you could join. No pressure.” She rambled as he smiled at her.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good.” He agreed with a nod. “I will see you tomorrow night PIC Brett.”

“Great. See you then.”

And that is how she got here.

At Molly’s, sitting with Grainger, mad as _hell_.

It had nothing to do with Grainger. He seemed like a nice, sweet guy.

But it had _everything_ to do with Matt Casey.

From the moment they sat down at the bar, his eyes hadn’t left Grainger’s back. He was shooting daggers through the guy and Sylvie could see his jaw clench and his knuckles turn white from gripping his beer bottle too tightly – and it only got worse every time Grainger nudged her hand or her leg or any time he made her laugh.

Maybe Molly’s wasn’t the best location for this, but the whole thing was maddening. She could date _whoever_ she wanted, _wherever_ she wanted, and Matt couldn’t do a damn thing about it. He made his choice, and it wasn’t her, so he had to live with that. Besides, he was dating too and Sylvie said and did nothing. She just got on with things.

Though silently, her heart hurt was hurting, but she could never admit that out loud.

She put up with the jealous staring for an hour, but then she heard Matt obnoxiously _scoff_ at Grainger telling her all about an heroic save he made the other day – and she snapped.

“Would you – would you excuse me for just a minute?” she asked, in the middle of Grainger’s story no less.

“Uh – yeah, yeah.” He said, a little taken a back by the timing of her request. She felt terrible, but she just couldn’t do this anymore. She slipped off her bar stool and stormed over to Matt’s table where he was sitting with Severide, Cruz and Gallo.

“Can I talk to you?” she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the wide eyes that were being sent her way by the rest of the table who were surprised by her abruptness.

“Sure.” Matt said as he downed the rest of his beer for liquid courage before following her out of Molly’s.

They walked a few metres down the path and away from the door before Sylvie spun on her heel and glared at him.

“What the _hell_ is your problem?” she demanded to know.

“I don’t have a problem.”

Sylvie clenched her jaw. Matt’s emotions were always written on his face – why couldn’t he just put them into words? She knew he was mad and she was sick of him not being honest with her.

“Yes, you do, you’ve been staring at me and Greg all night. I’m not stupid Casey and I’m _sick_ of us dancing around the tension between us, it’s infuriating!”

“Fine, I was jealous ok? I _am_ jealous. It kills me seeing you out with somebody else.” he exclaimed back.

Sylvie shook her head, “You have no right to feel that way—”

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t.”

She knew it was hypocritical to say that, but what else could she say? Sylvie took another step back from him because she couldn’t _possibly_ put any more emotional distance between them. They might as well be _strangers_ the way they’ve been treating each other for the past few weeks.

“I don’t know what’s going on in your head Matt, I don't know where this is coming from considering how we left things, but this jealousy thing – it _has_ to stop. You lost your chance. You have to live with that as much as I do.” She said quietly. “Besides, you’re the one who went out with Sydney _first_.” she pointed out. He’d moved on a lot quicker than she had, but he seemed to be forgetting that little detail.

“Yeah I did, and it made me pretty damn miserable.” He confessed as Sylvie looked a little shocked by his confession. “I always do this when I go through a breakup. I try to distract myself with someone else and normally – it does help with moving on, even in the slightest way. But this time? It didn’t help.” He said with a scoff. “It made it a _heck_ of a lot worse. It made me realise that I – I would rather be alone than be without you. It made me realise that I am in _deep_. I think I always have been.”

Sylvie’s body relaxed at Matt’s words. She wished it hadn’t, but it did. He was looking at her with a deep sincerity in his eyes and she immediately felt her anger dissipate. He was the most trustworthy person she knew and she _hated_ that she was trusting his words right now. She _hated_ that she knew they were true.

He did exactly what she was trying to do right now. They were trying to forget about each other by losing themselves in other people – but it wasn’t working and it never would. Grainger just wasn't Matt. Sydney just wasn't Sylvie. And that was the bottom line.

“What's that look?” Matt asked desperately.

“What look?”

“ _That_ look” he said. Her face had softened completely without her even realising as she tried to bite back a semblance of a smile. “It looks like you’re trying to stop yourself from saying something nice or even smiling at me.”

Sylvie sighed and ran a hand over her forehead, “I just don’t know if I want to _yell_ at you or _kiss_ you right now and god, it’s so annoying, _you’re_ so annoying!” she childishly insulted. She had to at least try and be mad at him otherwise she might in fact kiss him. He would rather be alone than be without her – how was she supposed to pretend like he didn't just say that? How was she supposed to pretend that it didn't make her heart skip a beat?

Matt couldn’t help but shoot her an amused smirk. Even when she was trying to be mean she somehow made it stupidly cute. Sylvie dropped her hand from her head and put it on her hip, her distressed expression changing to a deep glare when she realised how he was looking at her.

“ _Stop_ looking at me like that.” She demanded.

“Like what?”

“Like you _want_ me to kiss you.”

Matt’s smirk grew, “I don’t think I’ll ever stop looking at you like that.”

“Dammit Casey…” Sylvie grumbled as she looked to her feet, not wanting to get caught up in his gaze. It was stupidly distracting, and she knew it would suck her back in – but it shouldn’t. There was still so much left to be resolved if it ever actually _could_ be resolved.

He wanted her now because he couldn’t have her. But in the long run, he’d revert to wanting Gabby – he’d made that much clear the night of their kiss.

“I’m trying so hard not to love you but you’re making it really damn _difficult_ ” She confessed quietly.

It was Matt’s turn to be taken aback by her words. She loved him. She was trying not to, but she did. Suddenly, everything he’d been feeling for the past year had started to make sense. He’d been in denial about his feelings. The whole thing just felt messy from the beginning. His feelings for her just came out of nowhere and he’d tried so hard to push them away and focus on their friendship – but it was pointless.

Now, he _too_ trying so hard not to love her, but every smile, every encouraging word, even little glance in his direction – she made it _really damn difficult_

Matt let out a laugh of realisation. He loved her. He really did – and he was going to prove it to her. He took a step towards her, watching as her body started to tense again.

“I’m the guy for you Sylvie Brett” he said until there was just a breath between them. “And I know there’s so much more to talk about and you maybe don’t believe me right now – but I’m going to prove it to you. I’m the guy for you Sylvie Brett. _You’ll see_.” He said, his nose ghosting past hers briefly before he started backing away from her.

This was going to be get interesting.


	2. #2 "I know it's 2 in the morning, but do you want to..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 and #3 - “I know it’s 2 in the morning, but do you want to…” AND “For you? I’d do anything.”

_“Matt? Matt? Matthew!”_ Sylvie exclaimed as she lifted her pillow and lightly thumped him with it, causing him to jolt awake. “God, you sleep like the _dead._ ”  
  
“What? What is it? Is it time?” he panicked, as he tried to get his bearings. He turned to the side and squinted his eyes to find Sylvie sitting on her knees beside him.

“No, it’s not time.” She said with a sigh.

“Babe, I have shift in the morning…” he said with a groan as he threw his pillow over his head.

“I know it’s 2 in the morning, but I can’t sleep. You want to go for a walk?” she asked softly. She knew it was a ridiculous request at this hour of the night, but she was uncomfortable and restless and had a million different thoughts in her mind. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good.

Matt lowered his pillow and looked up at Sylvie. She looked nervous. He didn’t blame her. Any day now their whole world was going to change. He had a lot of thoughts on his mind too. Maybe a walk at 2am was what they _both_ needed.

“Even if I didn’t want to, I’d go anyway if it meant getting this baby out of you.” He teased as Sylvie grinned.

“You always say the _sweetest_ things to me Matt Casey” she teased with a giggle as she quickly kissed him before moving to the end of the bed. “Now come help me tie my laces.”

Matt pulled a pair of discarded sweatpants on before walking to the end of the bed and bending down in front of his girlfriend to tie her shoelaces. This was a daily occurrence for them. At petite as her baby bump was, Sylvie still struggled to manoeuvre around it.

“Apparently walking is good for inducing labour but uh – do you think we could stop by _Alberto’s_ for one of his double cheeseburgers?” Sylvie asked with a hopeful smile.

Matt chuckled, “I _knew_ this was about more than a walk… but yeah, of course we can. Though you might have to suffer through the indigestion when we get back to bed.”

Sylvie shrugged, reaching her hands out for Matt to pull her up once he’d tied her laces, “I probably won’t sleep much anyway, even with the walk.” She said with a gulp before she waddled past him and out of the bedroom to get her coat.

* * *

Soon enough, Sylvie had one of her double cheeseburgers in hand and was happily munching away on it, her other arm linked through Matt’s to keep her steady. Another thing that her bump had messed with was her centre of gravity. It didn’t take much movement these days to make her stumble.

“God, this is so _good_. I think we might be single-handedly keeping _Alberto’s_ in business.” Sylvie said. These cheeseburgers were the one thing she couldn’t be without over her pregnancy. Matt had made countless late night runs for them and she was eternally grateful to him for it.

“Our baby is going to be a cheeseburger addict.” Matt joked.

“There are worse things to be addicted to.” Sylvie reasoned. They walked in a steady silence for a little while as Sylvie finished her burger. There was something unexpectedly peaceful about being out in Chicago this late at night. They hadn’t strayed far from home, but far enough that they could see the skyline clearly in the distance. This was without a doubt their favourite city in the world and they couldn’t imagine raising their family anywhere else than in Chicago, in the house that they had bought and restored together.

“Thanks for coming out with me.” Sylvie said quietly.

“You know I’d do anything for you.” He insisted as she wrapped her arm tighter around his and leaned in slightly, allowing him to place a light kiss on her temple. “Any particular reason why you couldn’t sleep?” he asked curiously.

Sylvie looked down at the ground, “I was uncomfortable, it’s pretty hot tonight.” She reasoned.

Matt looked down at their attire. They were wrapped up in coats and scarfs. It definitely wasn’t hot tonight.

“You sure that’s all it is?”

“… yeah, I just—” Sylvie began before realising that there was no point holding back. They were in this parenting thing together and Matt had always been her rock. That wasn’t going to change now. “In a few days, we’re going to be parents and I know we’ve had months to prepare for it now, but I’m not sure anything could _really_ prepare you for it.” She confessed. “So honestly? I’m pretty terrified. I could read all the parenting books in the world and still have no _clue_ how to look after a baby. And can I love them with everything in me, but what if I still manage to screw it up?”

Matt let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. He and Sylvie had spent so much time preparing for the baby, that they’d never really talked about their fears regarding parenthood. They’d kept it to themselves, not wanting to ruin the excitement of it all for the other person. Right now, Matt thought he should have known better than to think Sylvie wasn’t afraid.

“I know the feeling.” He confessed quietly as Sylvie turned her head to look at him. “I didn’t exactly have a great example of a father and there’s always been this voice in the back of my mind telling me that no matter what I do, I’ll turn out like him anyway. It’s in my blood to just be a bad dad.”

“You’re not your dad, Matt." Sylvie said instantly, her heart hurting knowing that he'd been feeling this way. "Just because you share blood doesn’t mean you’re doomed to be like him. We’re responsible for our own actions. Every choice you make as a man, as a firefighter, as a partner, as a father – those are _your_ choices, and those choices are shaped by the man that you _are_. And you are a _good_ man Matt Casey. You don’t have the kind of hatred and anger inside you that your dad had.” Sylvie assured him. “You really think I would be doing this with you if I didn’t think you’d be an amazing father?”

“You think I would be doing this with you if I didn’t think you’d be an amazing mother?” he countered as they stopped walking so they could turn and look at each other. “We’ll probably always have some fears about parenting and we definitely won’t always get it right. But we’ll be doing it together, every step of the way – and I don’t think there’s anything we can’t face without each other.”

Sylvie smiled, “I agree. And I may be nervous, but the thought of the smell of a newborn and their smooth, soft skin that I’ll just want to shower with kisses and their little, tiny fingers that will wrap so delicately around mine and their eyes that will no doubt be the perfect shade of blue...” she rhymed off with a little laugh.

Matt returned her smile, “And the way their eyes will light up when you walk into a room, the way we’ll make them laugh, the way they’ll make _us_ laugh...”

Sylvie nodded her head gently, “The excitement of having all that takes over from any fears, huh?”

“Definitely. We’re going to be good parents Sylvie. I just know it.” He assured her, and himself as his hand came to rest on the side of her stomach, feeling their baby push against his palm. God, he couldn’t wait to meet this kid. He already loved them more than anything in this world.

“Yeah. We are.” She agreed as she looped her arm through his again and started to walk on. “Maybe I will be able to get some sleep tonight after all.” She said, feeling a lot more calm. “Though not if I don’t get some—”

“One step ahead of you” Matt said as he pulled a bag of chocolate covered pretzels causing Sylvie to gasp.

“You are my _hero_!” she said excitedly as she took the pretzels from him. These pretzels were another one of her cravings and Matt always made sure to carry a bag of them wherever they went. “Our baby is going to be cheeseburger _and_ a pretzel addict— _oh_.” She said as she stopped suddenly, her hand quickly moving to her back as her face fell.

“You ok?” he asked quickly, holding an arm out to steady her.

“Yeah, I just got this weird pain in my bac— _ah_.” She said again as she grasped it a bit tighter. “Maybe the baby actually _hates_ cheeseburgers and pretzels…”

Matt looked down at their feet, “Uh… I don’t think that has to do with your food choices babe…” he said as Sylvie followed his eyeline to the pool of water at her feet.

Her water just broke.

Holy _crap_ her water just broke.

Sylvie looked up at Matt with wide eyes. This was happening, this was _really happening_. It was like the universe was just waiting for them to feel better about becoming parents before they allowed this baby to make their entrance.

And truthfully, their daughter’s timing couldn’t have been more perfect. They knew they were going to be good parents, but when they held her only a few hours later, they knew for _certain_ they would be good parents.

They knew it would be impossible not to be when they already loved her so deeply.


	3. #3 "We really shouldn't be doing this..."

“Where is he?” Sylvie demanded to know as she slammed the door of the ambulance and immediately stormed over to the squad table.

Severide’s eyes widened at her abruptness, “In his quarters, slamming doors just like you are...”

Sylvie rolled her eyes. He had _no_ right to be slamming doors, _she_ was the _only_ one who should be slamming doors right now. She brushed past the rest of 51 who had congregated by them, wondering what the commotion was about, and stormed towards Matt’s quarters. 51 stood silently on the apparatus floor. It was rare to see Casey and Brett lose their cool like this, and they weren’t sure they wanted to know what would happen next.

“Have you lost your _mind_?” Sylvie asked as she burst though Matt’s door, slamming it behind her.

Matt clenched his jaw and turned around to look at her, his hands firmly in his pockets. “I don’t know what you want me to say, I’m not apologising.” He made clear.

“You had _no_ right to pull me out of there like that, I was doing my job!” Sylvie shouted. They’d been tending to a fire a few blocks away when Grainger had asked Sylvie to come into the house to stabilise a victim before they moved him.

“You shouldn’t have been in that house in the first place, the structure was entirely unstable!”

“The victim needed _immediate_ attention—”

“We could have gotten him out, _Grainger_ put you in danger.” Matt said, the venom in his voice over Grainger’s name made clear. He’d heard from Stella that Sylvie had a date with the guy and it was driving him crazy. When he walked into the room at the fire and saw Sylvie standing over the victim he ordered her out of there immediately – an order that Sylvie refused to take – and gave Grainger a dressing down afterwards.

“So this is about Greg?” Sylvie asked in disbelief. “You’re letting your unwarranted jealousy of the guy get in the way of your job, that’s real professional _Captain.”_

“Unwarranted?”

“Yes unwarranted! I didn’t even go on a date with the guy, I called if off the morning of because I _stupidly_ cannot get _you_ out of my head!” Sylvie exclaimed. God, she _hated_ herself right now, but it was the truth. Matt Casey consumed her thoughts and she just couldn’t let him go and she couldn’t let a nice guy like Grainger be collateral in it all. “And you are the one who actually _did_ date Sydney! So who are you to get mad over me going on a date with someone else?!”

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Matt made clear. That was a move he wanted to forget about and not have thrown in his face. “Bottom line is Grainger made a bad call and put your life in danger, I’m not going to apologise for ordering you out of that situation because I almost lost you once when you were called into an unstable building, I’m not going to let that happen again!”

Sylvie paused, her shoulders and heart dropping. She had no idea that Matt carried the burden of Arnow around with him like that. Her heart hurt for him, because she didn’t blame him one bit. Nobody did.

“This is about Arnow?” she asked, her voice finally lowering as she tried to make sense of what was going on in Matt’s head. There seemed to be a hundred things at once, no wonder he'd struggled to answer Sylvie's question about Gabby or make any sense of the situation either.

“It’s about it _all_. It’s about the space, it’s about Grainger, it’s about Gabby, it’s about everything that I can’t seem to get right in my life!” he exclaimed frustratedly. He was mad that she asked for space and he’d given it to her without a fight, he was mad that Grainger called her into a dangerous situation, he was mad that Gabby somehow found a way to make his life hard even when she wasn’t here—but mainly? Mainly he was mad at himself. He was mad that he hadn’t taken any sort of accountability for his own life and his own feelings and done something about it. He was mad that he hadn’t let himself fight for what made him happy.

“I’m sick of feeling like I have to let things go in my life. I’m sick of not fighting for what I want.” He said quietly, staring right through her, sending shivers through Sylvie’s body. Nobody had ever looked at her the way Matt looked at her. It made the hairs on her arms stand up, it made her feel seen and loved.

“What do you want?” Sylvie asked with a gulp.

 _“You._ I want _you_.” Matt said without missing a beat.

“Matt, I—”

Matt wasn’t sure what came over him in that moment, but he knew it was time for him to take back some control of his life and of this situation. He stepped forward, backed Sylvie against the door, raised his hands to the sides of her face and kissed her senselessly. It only took Sylvie a second to respond, her lips parting and meeting his kiss with the same amount of force. The kiss was fast and heated yet somehow full of deep tenderness and affection. It made them wonder how they’d gone all these weeks without it.

Matt moved one his hands down her body, his hand slipping under top and snaking around her back. He moved his lips down her jaw and towards her neck, stopping when he found a spot that momentarily took her breath away.

“No” Sylvie managed to get out, but her body language told a different story as she closed her eyes and craned her neck to the side, allowing him full access to her sweet spot. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Why not?” he panted against her sink, using his hand around her back to pull her closer against him.

“Because nothing has changed, there’s still so much that that needs said—” she reasoned.

“Yeah, there is – but I don’t want to talk about it all alone.” He said as he lifted his head to look at her. He wanted to make it clear that he wasn’t saying this in the heat of the moment, he was saying this because he meant it. He’d been stewing on these thoughts for weeks now and he was determined to get this moment right.

“I want to work through it _together_ because that’s what you and I do best. I am miserable without you Sylvie. We’re a team, we _always_ have been, as colleagues, as friends and now as _more_. I want you. I want this partnership because I’ve already done the dealing with my shit on my own thing in relationships and it doesn’t work. It _shouldn't_ work.”

“You want to talk” Sylvie whispered. She knew it probably sounded like the stupidest response, but it was all she could muster out. She hadn’t really had a relationship before where the guy _actually_ wanted to talk to her and work through their issues together. It was either their way or no way at all.

Matt nodded before moving his forehead to rest against hers, “I want to talk to you for the rest of my life.”

Sylvie gave him a soft, small but genuine smile. They still had so much to figure out, things were not set to be sunshine and rainbows – but that was ok because they were dealing with it together.

“Ok” she finally said. “Let’s talk.”

And Matt knew from the look in her eyes that she didn’t mind the idea of talking to him for the rest of her life either.


	4. #4 “Every time I think I’m close to finally figuring you out you end up surprising me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cheesy Valentine's Brettsey cuteness for Valentine's Day - enjoy!

“Matt, what are we doing?” Sylvie asked as she stumbled a little in her steps.

“I wouldn’t be covering your eyes if I was just going to tell you when you asked.” He reminded her, his hands lightly covering her eyes as he led her out of his bedroom. It was their first Valentine’s Day together and Matt insisted that they do something nice for it – but he also insisted that she let _him_ plan it entirely.

Sylvie was a planner and she liked being in control, but she also appreciated a surprise and Matt was clearly excited by whatever he had up his sleeve. He’d been sneaking around all day preparing for tonight and Sylvie was excited. She’d been camping out in his room for the last little while as he got everything ready and when he came in and told her to close her eyes, she knew she was in for a treat.

“Ok, stand there.” He said as he stopped her in her steps and released his hand from her waist and moved up to her blindfold. “Happy Valentine’s Day” he said quietly as he removed it, watching expectantly for her reaction.

Sylvie’s face immediately lit up at the scene in front of her. He’d set up an indoor picnic in the middle of the practically bare living room of the house he’d recently bought. He’d hung fairy lights off the fireplace, there were candles everywhere and blankets and pillows littered the floor, creating what looked like an impossibly comfortable sitting place.

“An indoor picnic?” she asked excitedly, a bright smile on her face as she turned her head and looked up at him as he stood behind her.

“Well the other day when we were in at that dessert shop downtown you were having a horrible time picking what dessert you wanted” he said as he stepped in front of her, took her hands and led her towards the blankets.

“It all just looked so _good_.” She said with a groan. She hated that she could only pick one.

“They did – so I thought why not indulge for a night?” he said as Sylvie took a closer look at what was sitting on the blanket and saw a whole pile of desserts. Everything that Sylvie had toyed with getting that afternoon – chocolate cake, cheesecake, pavlova, fudge pudding, apple pie – _everything_ was there.

“You bought _all_ of them?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. I figured we’d eat what we can, send ourselves into a food coma and then take the rest to 51 tomorrow. But you deserve to indulge in your sweet tooth for tonight.”

Sylvie laughed before leaning up and kissing him soundly, “I love you.”

“I love you” he replied before giving her another quick kiss.

“Every time I think I’m close to finally figuring you out, you end up surprising me. Who knew you were such a romantic?” she teased as she pulled him down to sit on the blankets.

“ _Hopelessly_ so.” He joked. He could be a real romantic when he wanted to be, especially with the right person. Admittedly, however, Sylvie was the person he’d been the _most_ romantic with. He couldn’t help but want to spoil her and shower her with everything he could give to her – himself included. “And you _cannot_ talk about surprising people.”

Sylvie quirked a brow, “What do you mean?”

“A few years back, I thought I had a pretty good idea of who Sylvie Brett was – I didn’t appreciate there was so much more to learn.” He revealed as he handed her a fork and allowed her to take her pick of the desserts in front of her. "Every day feels like a surprise with you."

“Oh yeah? And what have you learned about me?” she asked curiously.

Matt looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, “I knew you were a great paramedic, but I never realised how much of a stone-cold _slayer_ you could be – _Sylvie Brett two ts_.” He joked. She’d told him that story recently and it left him feeling immensely proud – but also in fits of laughter. It was just further affirmation of what he already knew – she was completely and utterly brilliant. “There are very few things you dislike in life, but your dislike of Halloween, clowns and cantaloupe is somehow unbearably sweet. There isn’t a cheesy romance novel you haven’t read, and they have made _you_ into a hopeless romantic too, and despite any personal setbacks, that’s never changed. You’ll always believe in love and romance.”

Sylvie bit her lower lip as she took his words in. Nobody had ever taken the time to know her like he had. No one had ever _wanted_ to know her like this. All of her little quirks, everything that made her, her – he knew and he loved.

“One thing I have always known, however, is that you are incredibly kind and generous with everyone in your life – even when people take it for granted or try to take advantage of it. I’ve always known it, but I can safely say experiencing it is one of the best feelings in the world. Talking to you or even seeing you smile is like coming up for air. I don’t know how I ever went without you.” He confessed. She was everything to him and he would happily shout it from the rooftops.

Sylvie grinned at him, “You’ve got me all figured out, huh Captain?” she teased.

“Back then I knew Brett – my colleague and friend. Now I know _Sylvie_ – my colleague, my best friend, my love. And there’s no better person in this world.” He told her as he knocked his nose against hers before giving her a soft and lingering kiss. “… you taste like chocolate cake.”

Sylvie giggled, “This is the best chocolate cake I’ve ever had. Probably the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had too. Thank you for all of this… thank you for knowing me.”

Matt grinned, “Thank you for knowing me back.” She never failed to amaze him with how well she understood him.

“Best thing I ever did was getting to know you Matt Casey. My generous, sensible, courageous, loving, goofy man” she said as Matt let out a breathy laugh, smiling against her lips as she kissed him.

"I do have one more Valentine's surprise for you." he said as he reached into his pocket and held up a key. "I know we've talked about you moving in here when I actually get a working fridge and a couch..." he said as he screwed up his nose.

Sylvie chuckled, "I don't know, I could get used to this blanket and pillow set up..."

Matt smiled, "either way... giving you a key makes this feel more real." He wanted nothing more than to start their lives together in this dream home, and any steps he could take to making that a reality he would take. "So what do you say Brett? Will you move in with me?"

Sylvie beamed before holding his face in her hands and giving him three quick, solid kisses. " _Absolutely_." she said with a whisper. “Happy Valentine’s Day Matt – here’s to many more.” She said as she sat back and held up her fork with a piece of cake on the end, prompting Matt to do the same by way of cheers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” he said with a grin, clicking his fork against hers. 

As much of a surprise as Sylvie Brett was to his life, it was safe to say that she was best surprise he'd ever had.


	5. #5 “You’re choosing her/him/them over me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was supposed to be angsty... but the fluff took over lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short snippet of Casey family fluff!

“So that’s it? That’s your choice? You’re choosing him over me?” Matt asked as he sat on the opposite end of the couch from Sylvie.

“Yeah. I am. I have to.” She replied slowly but surely. There was no question in her mind that this was the right choice - and she wasn't prepared to argue over it.

Matt nodded his head slowly, turning his body away from her in disappointment. “Ok. Fine.” He said resolutely before standing up and walking a few steps to the middle of the room. “Then I choose _her_. And she’ll always choose me, you know why?” he asked as Sylvie raised her eyebrows. “She will _never_ leave her daddy because she’ll know _I_ give the best cuddles in the _world_.” He said before grinning and cooing down at the little girl who lay on her play mat, wiggling her limbs expectantly at the sight of her dad. “Will you Soph?” he asked the baby who smiled and squealed in response.

At 4 months old, Sophie Casey was a total daddy’s girl, and she definitely had Matt wrapped around her little finger. Matt lifted his daughter from her play mat and snuggled her against his shoulder before a little voice spoke up from the couch.

“Daddy, it’s not my fault that mommy knows I’m a better cuddler than you…”

Matt raised his eyebrows at his almost four-year-old son as he snuggled deeper into Sylvie’s lap. Only moments before, Matt had moved in to hug his wife when Zach had swooped in and stolen Matt’s spot. He protested, Sylvie chose Zach, and now here they were, picking sides.

Matt didn’t really blame her though, Sylvie liked to soak up every second she could when Zach wanted a cuddle. The little boy was a firecracker and rarely sat still, so she had to. She also knew that there would be a time when the last thing he wanted to do was cuddle his mom.

“You definitely have the cuteness factor that I don’t have Zachie.” Matt jokingly conceded as Zach giggled from Sylvie’s arms. “So does Sophie” he said as he sat back down on the couch and shifted Sophie’s position so he could now look at his daughter’s bright blue eyes. “You are the sweetest little Casey in the world, aren’t you Soph?” he cooed down at her as she continued to grin brightly at Matt.

“No, I’m cute too!” Zach insisted as he scrambled out of Sylvie’s arms and hung himself around Matt’s neck. Sophie’s eyes shifted to look at her brother and she in turn smiled just as brightly at him. From the moment Matt and Sylvie brought Sophie home from the hospital, Zach was totally enamoured by his sister. He would constantly watch over her while she slept in her bassinet and Sophie loved having her head gently rubbed by him. Matt and Sylvie could already tell they were going to be the best of friends.

“Oh, _now_ you want some _daddy_ snuggles…” Matt teased to Zach as he turned his head and quickly kissed him.

 _“No!”_ Zach protested, but continued to hang over Matt like he was a jungle gym. “I just want to see Sophie...”

“It’s ok, you can tell me that I’m a better cuddler than mommy, she’ll understand” Matt said as he smirked at his wife.

“I already _know_ I’m the better cuddler, don’t worry.” Sylvie replied as she pushed some of Zach’s blonde hair out of his face before snuggling back into the corner of the couch and taking in the scene in front of her.

She watched as her boys continued to talk nonsense together while making faces at Sophie who was beaming brightly at them. If someone asked her ten years ago what she thought her life would be like today, she would have said working as a paramedic and with a family – but she never could have anticipated the immense happiness she would have in her life _because_ of her family. She didn’t realise this kind of happiness even existed.

Every morning she woke up and her heart immediately started beating that little bit faster at the thought of her husband and her kids. They were the brightest lights on the darkest of days and she couldn’t quite believe that they were hers.

Over the years, she’d seen Matt in many different forms. She’d seen him as an exceptional officer, a generous friend, a devoted husband – but _this_ Matt? The attentive, goofy father who had an abundance of love to give his children? That was her favourite Matt of all. He radiated joy and the smile on his face when he was around his family was infectious - and she loved that she was a part of that. She loved that he made her feel more loved than anyone ever had or anyone ever could.

She continued to smile at the scene in front of her, her heart bursting with pride over what was hers. Matt turned his head to look at her, catching the softness in her eyes. He looked at her curiously before she mouthed _‘I love you’._

Matt grinned at her. How did he get so lucky? He loved her with every fibre of his being and this life they had built together, these children they had made – it was beyond anything he could have pictured for himself too. Sylvie Brett was without a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

He set Sophie down in her rocker so she could still see them, before turning to Zach and whispering something in his ear. Sylvie narrowed her eyes as her son nodded his head and grinned widely. 

"What are you two planning?" Sylvie asked curiously. 

"A cuddle attack!" Zach announced as he jumped from one end of the sofa to the other, smothering Sylvie in the biggest hug and giving her big sloppy kisses. 

"Oh you are the _best_ cuddler in the _world!_ " she said with a laugh as she squeezed him tightly against her. 

Matt stood up and leaned over the top of them, shooting her a grin before he kissed her sweetly. 

"And you are the best kisser in the world" she replied in a low voice.

"Kissing you is as easy as breathing." he replied.

Choosing her was the best thing he ever did, and he was determined to make sure she knew it everyday for the rest of their lives.


	6. #6 "Please don't say goodbye" and "I'm quite comfortable here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please don’t say goodbye” AND “I’m quite comfortable here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the angst didn't happen but some serious fluff did... I hope you enjoy!

Sylvie woke up to the sunlight streaming through the windows. She stretched out her body before sinking into what she was convinced was the world’s comfiest mattress. She looked tiny surrounded by the thick white bedlinen and she decided there and then that she didn’t want to move from this spot for the rest of the day. She moved to rub her eyes to wake herself up further, but as she lifted her hand, the sunlight bounced off something shiny on her finger – and she was reminded as to what she was doing in this big comfy bed after a blissful night’s sleep, feeling the happiest she had ever felt.

_She got married last night._

She looked at the rings on her left hand and grinned from ear to ear. She married her best friend last night, her love, her favourite person in the entire world. Knowing she got to spend the rest of her life with him made her heart beat that little bit faster. Every heartache she’d experienced in life felt worth it with this as the result.

She turned her head, expecting to find her husband beside her, but frowned when the space was empty. Just before she could call his name, she heard his voice from the ensuite door of their newly wed suite.

“You look comfortable in that spot.”

Sylvie turned her head and smiled at him. He was leaning against the door frame, a soft smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m _quite_ comfortable here… but I could be even more comfortable with you beside me.”

He returned her grin and walked towards her, hovering over her, his arms propped up on the mattress above her shoulders. “Quite comfortable and _extremely_ satisfied…” he teased with a knowing smirk before he kissed her, her chuckle radiating through him. Newlywed sex was _officially_ their favourite kind.

“If I had have known getting married would make you this _arrogant,_ I wouldn’t have bothered…” she teased. As arrogant as he was, he was totally right. She was comfortable and satisfied in every way imaginable. She knew marriage wasn’t easy, but right now, marrying him was the easiest thing she ever did.

“You weren’t complaining last night… _Mrs Casey_.” He boasted before kissing her again. God, he could _not_ get enough of his wife.

 _His wife_.

That felt so good to say.

Sylvie moaned, “ _God,_ I _love_ hearing that.”

“Not as much as I love saying it.” Matt insisted as he stole one last kiss before he sat down beside her on the bed, reaching down to pick up his shoes.

Sylvie frowned, “Why are you dressed? Get back into bed…” she insisted as she sat behind him, her hand disappearing through the open buttons of his shirt and her lips making their way down his neck.

“I ordered us some breakfast; I need to go pick it up.” He explained. He’d placed an order with her favourite breakfast place just around the corner and ordered pretty much everything she loved – which was _a lot_. They were in for quite the breakfast feast. “But trust me – I will be 15 minutes _tops_ and then I will be straight back into that bed with you.” He promised. “So, don’t bother thinking you should get up and get dressed too.” He said as he turned his head to look at her, their noses hitting each other’s lightly. “This is not a day for clothes…” he insisted before kissing her soundly. Matt was determined to steal as many kisses as he could from his wife for the rest of their lives.

“Ok _husband_ – you have yourself a deal.” She said as she quickly kissed his cheek before falling back into her spot on the bed, snuggling into the blankets. “This mattress is to die for anyway. If your kisses weren’t convincing enough, this would be…” she said with a satisfied smile as she closed her eyes, a smile gracing her face.

Matt let out a breathy laugh, “I should have anticipated you’d love that mattress more than me…” he teased.

Sylvie opened her eyes and bit her lower lip as she smiled, “I couldn’t possibly love anything more than I love you.”

Matt gazed down at his wife. She was so radiant, she always was. How did he get so damn lucky?

“How am I supposed to say leave when you’re looking at me like that?” Matt asked. At this rate, they were never going to get their breakfast.

“Then please don’t – don’t say goodbye” she moaned as she pulled at his arm, moving him closer to her.

“Ok… I won’t.” he insisted. “It’s a _‘I’ll see you in 15 minutes_ ’” he teased.

Sylvie chuckled, “That’s better. Now go before I drag you into this bed and indulge in some newlywed fantasies…”

Matt gulped, “You have newlywed fantasies?” he asked in a low voice.

Sylvie smirked deviously, “Let’s just say hearing you call me Mrs Casey is a _real_ turn on.”

Matt sprung up where he sat, “This will be the quickest 15 minutes of our lives _Mrs Casey_ ” he insisted as he quickly kissed her before rushing to the door. “I love you!” he called through the door before it closed.

Sylvie’s cheeks started to ache from smiling so widely. She looked down at her wedding rings again which did nothing to help the ache. If this morning was any indication as to what their marriage would be like, she had a funny feeling married life would suit them perfectly.


End file.
